Sacrifice
by C0lorMyW0rld
Summary: Carlisle and his family kidnap Bella, the half vampire, the strongest of them all to his kingdom to train her. Will she try and escape? Will she help the poor slaves? Or will she fall in love with the prince and rule with him?
1. The truth

My heart beating fast, my legs trembling and my eyes blurred by my tears. I ran through the crowded house, pushing everyone out of my way and trying to find my way out. As I reached the

doorknob A big, sweaty hand grabbed my arm. I pulled trying to break free but he was much stronger. He pulled my arm, twisting my body around to face him. His dark, angry eyes staring at me.

He smiled. Not a friendly smile more like a..Evil smile. "Why are you in such a hurry? Are you bored? I can entertain you" he said in a hard, almost scary voice. "Let go of me!" I screamed. I kicked

his knee and Heard him curse. He was saying something.. Very quietly to himself. Its really hard to hear anyone when this stupid music is blasting so loud. While he was 'talking to himself' I managed

to bite his Arm as hard as I could and he let go for one whole second but that was enough time to snatch it away. I quickly opened the door and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't paying attention

to where I was running to, but I knew it really didn't matter right now. All that mattered was to get away. Even though I was pretty sure the 'thing' that grabbed my arm was a billion times faster then

me I still ran. I stopped, looking back and checking if he was behind me. Nope no one, at least I hope. I stopped, out of breath and then I realized how weak I was. My body trembling, my skin

frozen and my legs were about to collapse. And they did. I fell to the cold ground my head hitting the cold, hard side walk and letting the darkness take over me.

I woke up, my eyes still closed. I smelt something like water.. Maybe.. Rain? I wouldn't dare open my eyes. But I knew I had to. I opened my eyes, seeing bars, metal bars. I sat up and looked

around. It looked like a.. Cave. No. More like a dungeon? My clothes were wet and they clung to my body. I got up and walked up to the bars. All I could see were more cages with people in them.

Humans. I heard foot steps coming. I quickly ran to the back of the 'cage' and sat down on the cold, wet ground. A man came in wearing a uniform.. Like the ones knights wear? He came in and

behind him was a girl about my age and behind her was another guard. They opened the door to my cage and pushed the girl in. The girl fell to the ground and didn't move until they left. She looked

up her face full of tears and her clothes dirty and ripped. I quickly got up and ran to the girl and helped her up. When I had a good look at the girls face it was beautiful. Wild, but beautiful."Are you

okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm fine" the girl said wiping her face and blushing. We both sat down and took a deep breath. I looked over at the girl. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is the kingdom

of Darkness. And we're their slaves." the girl said. "We're what!" I screamed. "You heard me, we're slaves." The girl said. " But this- we cant be!This cant be true.. People don't do this anymore!" I

said almost yelling. "Believe it or not. We are. You see, its all like this.. This castle is ruled by King Carlisle and his royal family and they take us humans to be their slaves or possibly food. They think

us humans are useless piles of meat and blood. That's why he sends his guards to steal humans and bring them in as slaves" The girl said. I sat there shocked. "But where is this place?" I

asked. "Who knows?" the girl shrugged. "Well wherever this place is we have to escape" I said. The girl started to laugh. "Been there done that, don't want to go back. If they catch you even trying to

escape they will punish you" the girl said. "We have to try" I said disgusted by this whole thing. The girl bit her lip. "You want to know what happens if you try and escape?" The girl asked and pulled

up her sleeves and pants. I gasped when I saw cuts, bruises and burned spots. I looked down not wanting to see the awful sight and I took deep breaths. This is.. This is sick. I cant believe this. I

have to stop it. Our heads shot up when we heard the door opening. Two guards came in and pulled us up. Me and the girl were in the middle and one guard on both sides of us. The guard behind me

pushed me and I fell forward. "Faster" the guard said in a harsh, dark voice. I got up and started to walk. They took us out of the dungeon and outside where I could see the castle. It was beautiful.

Scary, but beautiful. They walked us to the castle.

We came in through huge wooden doors and into the castle. Its like something you've never seen before, the walls were made of what looks like gold and the ceiling.. The ceiling was beautiful. It had

paintings of woman who looked like goddesses. They were all so beautiful. One looked like an angel, her blonde almost white hair flowing down her back, her eyes like diamonds and she was wearing

a beautiful white dress. The other woman was different. She had black hair flowing wildly down her back her eyes fierce and deep. She looked like a strong, wild, beautiful hunter. And the last

woman had brown curly hair, her eyes were a deep gold and she was wearing a green dress that fit her body perfectly. I stared at the women in awe. I wonder what's so special about them except

the fact that they are incredibly beautiful. The guard behind me pushed me and they lead us to a room. It was the largest room I have ever seen. And right when we came in I saw seven beautiful

people sitting on thrones. The guards walked us up to the seven beautiful angels. Right in the middle was a man which looked like the oldest and must be Carlisle. He looked at me scanning my body

and when he met my eyes I glared. Carlisle was looking at the guards, communicating with them silently and then he nodded. The two guards walked up to him and they chatted silently. This is my

time to escape. This is my time to run. When Carlisle wasn't looking I turned around and ran to the door. As I reached the door something jumped in front of me. You got to be kidding me. "Oh no

you don't" a handsome boy said grabbing me. He must be one of the sons. His hair was red-ish brown and his eyes were a deep, fierce gold."Don't touch me" I spat into his face. He just smiled. I

started shoving and pushing but he just held on tighter. I had a plan. I moved my face closer to his, almost touching and I kicked the back of his knee as hard as I could then he let go of me and I

slammed his head down and started to run. I managed to run into the hall way but another man jumped in front of me but much much bigger. He had a goofy smile on his face and he picked me up

and threw me over his shoulder. I was kicking him and hitting his back but he didn't even flinch. He brought me back to Carlisle and placed me down. I was breathing hard and I glared at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up at me and started to clap. "Let me go! I'm not your slave! I never will be! Let me go!" I screamed. "Ah, brave and strong just like her grandpa" Carlisle said smiling at me. "What

are you talking about!" I yelled. "I didn't bring you here to be my slave" Carlisle said. "Then why the hell am I here!" I screamed. " You see darling, your great-great-great grandpa was the most

powerful vampire in the world, and you my darling, are just as powerful" Carlisle said. "Wait, hold on! My great-great-great grandpa was a freaking vampire? But I'm human, unless I have vampire

blood in me" I said. "Brave, strong and smart" Carlisle said and smiled. "But I'm not powerful, I have no power, and even if it is true that my great-great-great grandpa was a vampire so what?

What am I suppose to do?" I asked. "Well that's why we brought you here, you see we are going to make you the most powerful vampire on earth. We are going to train you. Your family, back in

the old days were the strongest kind on earth and you have their blood. _You_ can be the strongest" Carlisle said. "But I'm not even a vampire how the hell am I suppose to be the strongest?" I asked.

"Well you see, you don't have to be you already have the power all you need to do is know how to use it" He said. "But my family, my mom shes going to freak if I'm not home. I need to go back.

What about my life? I want to finish high school like a normal girl!" I said. "Well that's to bad" He said a little more seriously. "NO! I will not do this! I will NOT!" I screamed. "You have no choice"

Carlisle said. "Arthur, please take Bella to her room" Carlisle said. One of the guards grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall way. He dragged me up the stairs and into another hall way. At

the very end of the hall he opened a door and pushed me in. The room way large and the walls were gold and so was the ceiling, and all the furniture looked so old but beautiful. I sat on the large

bed and sighed. I have to escape. I need to go home. I need to help the slaves escape. And I need to do it _now_.


	2. The great escape

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. My heart was beating faster then ever. "Come in" I said surprised at my own voice. The door opened, and in came a short woman holding a

bunch of clothes. "Hello lady Bella" the woman said. Lady Bella? Is it me, or is everyone insane? "Uh, hello" I said. "My name is Annette, I'm your personal assistant" Annette said. Personal

assistant? Why the hell do I need one of those? "Look I-" I started to say but Annette cut me off. "No time to talk, king Carlisle and his family are waiting for you. Here put this on" Annette said

throwing me a dress. I frowned and she pushed me into the bathroom. I looked at the dress, it was beautiful. It looked like something a princess would wear. I slipped it on and came out of the

bathroom. "Great! Now let me do your hair" Annette said pushing me down on a chair. She started curling my hair and after she was done she placed a beautiful gold necklace around my neck.

After that she made me put on high heels. Is she trying to kill me? "You look gorgeous!" Annette said scanning me. "Uh, thanks" I said. She grabbed my hand and I followed her out the door. As we

came across some guards, they bowed. I was about to flick them off but Annette quickly dragged me away. She lead us to a room which looked like the dining room. It had a beautiful crystal

chandelier hanging in the middle and a huge table going across the room. As I came in the whole family was sitting there and staring at me. I just glared at all of them. Annette sat me down beside

one of the boys, the one with the red-ish brown hair that grabbed me yesterday, and on the other side of me was a small girl about my age with spiky black hair and a pixy face. I sat still while

everyone was looking at me. "Hello lady Bella, how are you this fine morning?" Carlisle said across from me. "None of your business" I spat back at him. He chuckled. "I'm afraid we haven't

introduced ourselves" Carlisle said. I just sat still. "This is Esme, my beautiful wife" Carlisle pointed at a beautiful woman with brown curly hair. "Emmett, my son" he pointed to the other guy that

picked me up yesterday. "Jasper, my son " he pointed to a tall boy, with a mysterious look on his face. "Rosalie, my daughter" he pointed to a gorgeous girl, about my age. She had beautiful blonde

hair. "Alice, my other daughter" he pointed to the spiky haired pixy that's sitting beside me and she gave me a huge smile. "And Prince Edward" he pointed to the handsome guy sitting beside me. He

looked down at me with his fierce eyes, showing no emotion. "Hello" I muttered carelessly to everyone. A woman came in wearing a maids uniform and placed eggs on our plates. "Vampires eat

eggs?" I asked. They all laughed. "Of course we do, we prefer blood but human food satisfy us too" Esme said smiling at me. I stared at my eggs. "Go ahead, its not poison" Emmett said while

chuckling. "Right" I muttered and jabbed some eggs onto my fork. "So about the training lady Bella, we will start this afternoon" Carlisle said. "No we wont" I said. They all looked at me shocked.

"What did you say?" Carlisle said like no one has ever back talked to him before. "I said no we wont" I said struggling but to my surprise it came out tough and clear. They still stared at me. "I am

not doing anything! I am not listening to you wether you fucking like it or not!" I spat into his face. "Oh yes you are" he said staring into my eyes. "No!" I screamed. I got up from the table and

started running towards the door. The stupid high heels were slowing me down so I stopped, took them off and threw them towards the table and started running faster. I ran towards one of the

doors and pushed it open. It took me outside. They had a huge meadow in front of the kingdom. I started running through it, towards the gate and started tugging on it. It was locked. There was no

way to escape. I started climbing the gate and jumped over. I ripped my dress through the process. I started running straight ahead, and there was a huge village. I ran towards it and pushed

through the crowd. I ran behind a store and sat down out of breath. It was so dark and cold. I saw a shadow coming towards me, it came closer and closer. I saw prince Edward coming towards

me. "You're a fast little human aren't you?" he said, standing infront of me and looking down. "Get the hell away from me!" i screamed. He chuckled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the

ground. " I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" i screamed as loud as i could and felt the blood rushing through me. My body was trembling and my teeth clenched. I felt power. I felt it

coming out of me. I started pushing it out of my body, as hard i could. All of a sudden there was a flash of blue light and prince Edward was flying back, his body hitting another building, making a

huge hole in it. My body was shaking and i was breathing really hard. What the hell was that? My legs couldnt take it anymore and i fell down. I closed my eyes trying to gain control. I opened them

and saw prince Edward slowly getting up while rubbing his head. He glared at me and started walking slowly towards me. "I told you to get the hell away from me" i said through clenched teeth.

"Never" He said, still walking towards me. He had scratches all over his face and arms. Then I saw another shadow coming towards us. Except when I got a good look at it, it wasn't a familiar

face. Prince Edward saw me staring at something and he looked at what and his jaw tightened and he clenched his fists. "Get away, Caius and Marcus, or ill have to kill you" Prince Edward said

through clenched teeth at the two figures. "No need to kill anyone, all we need is the girl" the two men said. "Over my dead body" Prince Edward said. The two men started walking towards me.

Edward got up and tackled the two men. He started biting them? It was awful. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the horrible scene that was taking place right in front of my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now" Prince Edward said. I opened my eyes and he was sitting right beside me, with his head hanging down and I could here his breath. I looked around and saw blood

on the ground and two bodies laying there. "Thank you" I said. "For what?" He asked. "For saving my life" I said. "I didn't do it for you" he said, his voice steady and clear. Okay, awkward. I need

to say something, something to break this horrible silence. "Who were they?" I asked. "Caius and Marcus work for Aro. Our worst enemy. They were trying to steal you. To destroy you" Edward

said."Destroy me?" I said shocked. "Yes, you are much stronger then Aro. And Aro hates competition, thus he wants to kill you" Edward said. "Why didn't you let them take me? Since you hate me

so much why did you stop them?" I asked. "Like I said, I didn't do it for you. I did it for Carlisle" Edward said. "Why am I so important to king Carlisle?" I asked. "Cant you see what kind of

power you can do? Right now you are the most important thing to him. Trust me, I would know. Remember when you yelled at him like that this morning?" he said. I nodded a little embarrassed.

"Yeah well, normally he would of killed you for that. But he simply said nothing" Edward said. "Well I don't care! I want to go! I want to get the hell away from this place!" I said. "To bad" Edward

said. He got up and pulled me up. My legs were still weak I could barely walk. He noticed that too. He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the kingdom. I was to weak to

struggle. I looked up at him and found him staring at me. As I stared into those golden eyes I saw nothing. It was like a shield. We kept staring into each others eyes and I couldn't  
help but feel a connection. Something pulling us together. Something connecting our souls and I knew he felt it too. I tried as hard I could to tear my eyes away from him.


	3. Dreams

**Woo hoo! Five WHOLE reviews!! Yay :P Thanks to everyone who reviewd ! Your comments mean a lot to me ;] Oh and Aro, Ciaus, Marcus and all the people in the vulturi etc, are werewolfs just to let you know :P**

Prince Edward walked me up to my room and placed me down on my bed then he walked out. The rest of the family came running in with a worried look on their faces. "Lady Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked touching my forehead. "Yes im fine" i said while rolling

my eyes. "Just tired" i said and yawned. She nodded but she still had that worried look on her face. Alice sat down be side me and grabbed my head, squeezing my cheeks. "Did Edward hurt you?" Alice asked seriously. "Of course not, he saved me" i managed to say

with my cheeks squeezed together, making me look like a fish. Alice let go, and her body relaxed a little bit. "Okay good" she said. "Now will you let me get some rest?" i asked. "Oh of course sweety" Esme said pushing everyone out of the room. I took a deep breath

and changed into my night gown. After that i climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I hope Renee is doing okay. I miss her so much. Hopefully she managed to cook something for herself, and with that i fell asleep.

"_Bella sweety get over here!" Renee said while giggling and chasing me. _

_I was running towards the slide while giggling and then i tripped. My knee was bleeding and Renee came running to me. _

"_Sweety are you okay?" Renee asked worried and she picked me up. She cradled me in her arms while hugging me-_

_I was swimming in the kiddie pool and i swam to the deeper end thinking i could stand there. When i reached the deeper end, i tried to reach the ground with my legs but i couldnt. I started to panic, and i was getting tired. _

_I tried to scream but my face was already half way into the water. When my body was completely under water i felt something grab my waste and pull me out-_

_It was my 8__th__ birthday and i was outside riding my new bike, my helmet to big for me so it was covering my eyes. I heard Renee scream and something tackled me and i fell off my bike. I heard a car honk and quickly drive away. _

I woke up, a few tears running down my cheek and my heart beating faster then ever. Will i ever see Renee again? I tried to fall asleep but i failed. I decided to get some fresh air and hopefully some guards wont see me. I climbed out of bed and slipped on some

slippers. I opened the huge wooden door as slowly and quietly as possible and checked if there were any guards around. There were two on both sides of my door but they were asleep. I tried to walke between them as quietly as i could and succeeded.

I looked around the hall ways looking for any doors that might take me outside. I found this one strange door and i opened it, there was a beautiful garden with a huge fountain in the middle that lit up. I found a bench and sat down. I stared at the garden, examining each

flower and its beauty. I heard the door open behind me and i almost got a heart attack. I hope its not one of the guards. Oh please god, dont let it be a guard. I looked behind me and in came an angel with her golden hair and her beautiful eyes. I think her name is

Rosalie? She walked towards me, with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Isabella" Rosalie said sitting beside me.

"Hello Rosalie" i said with a slight smile on my face.

"Why arent you in bed?" Rosalie asked looking a little worried.

"Can't sleep" i said examining a strange flower. I got up and walked to the strange flower. I got a closer look at it and it was magnificent. It was red, yellow and orange. They almost looked like swirls.

"Its called Dawn, its a healing flower. We had some witches bring us some" Rosalie explained.

"Witches? Like the ones with the pointy hats and the big hairy moles on their faces?" i asked.

Rosalie giggled. "Yes, but they're actually really nice people. And most of them dont have big hairy moles and pointy hats" Rosalie giggled again.

"They look like normal people just like us" Rosalie explained.

"Is there anything else i should know? Like fairys or mermaids?" i asked with a smile on my face.

Rosalie giggled again. "No, well not fairys or mermaids anyways, but there are werewolfs" Rosale explained.

"Werewolfs? Really? Wow.. all of this is just.. how is this real?" I said mostly to myself.

"No one really knows" Rosalie said.

I sat back down beside Rosalie and stared at the sky. I looked over at Rosalie and her eyes were literally glowing. I couldn't look away.

"You really want to go home don't you?" Rosalie said and sighed.

"Yes, i really do" i said in a lower voice. "Why am i here? Why am i so important?" i asked, staring into her eyes.

Rosalie looked away and stared at the garden. "Did Edward tell you why Aro wants to destroy you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, because im more powerful then him, which i find hard to believe" i said.

"Well it all started like this, Aro and Carlisle are long time enemies. It started way back in the early 14 hundreds when Carlisle's great-great grandpa had a huge argument with Aro's great-great grandpa. And the argument turned into war. People were dieing and land was

being destroyed. Carlisle's great-great grandpa managed to convince the witches and most of the vampires to join him, and Aro's great-great grandpa got angry and made all the werewolfs join his side. And the war was just horrible. They both ended up dieing and

most of the witches and werewolfs too. Since then their families hated each other. And the witches and most of the vampires dont really like them either" Rosalie explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?" i asked and Rosalie looked at me.

"Well number one, your stronger then Aro and he hates competition." Rosalie said and stuck one finger up. "Number two, he knows your on our side, which makes him hate you even more" Rosalie said and stuck another finger up. "And number three, Carlisle said Aro

is planning to attack us and hes bringing all the werewolfs, and he says that your our only hope. He says your the one that can save us, the witches and the kingdom" Rosalie said.

"What? I- I can't do that! Look at me! Why cant you do it without me?" i said in asked. .

"Bella, because they are much more stronger then us. And with you they have no chance! Oh and Bella darling, thats why were here! To help you. To make you strong. Who knows what kind of powers you have! You have the blood of the strongest vampire ever! And

we can't do this without you! We need you" Rosalie said staring at me.

How the hell am i suppose to save all the vampires and the witches? This is crazy. I-I cant.

"Please Bella, we need you. You're our only chance" Rosalie said.

I took a deep breath and looked at Rosalie. "Fine whatever, ill do it! Ill try." i said.

"Really? You will? Oh Bella! Thank you so much!" Rosalie squeaked and hugged me really tight.

"I might have the blood of a vampire but i still have the body of a human!" i said out of breath. Rosalie let go and giggled.

"Sorry" she said and smiled.

"Well we better get to bed, its late" I said.

"Yes, your right. Good night Bella" Rosalie said while getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh one more thing!" i said and Rosalie turned around.

"Yes, whatever you want" Rosalie said curiously.

"Do you really have to torture those innocent humans?" i asked. Rosalie's face changed.

"Ill see what i can do. But i make no promises" Rosalie said while smiling and she walked back into the castle.

I got up, took another good look at the sky and walked back in. I walked back to my room, while sneaking past the guards again and climbed into bed. I can't believe Rosalie just asked me to do this! And i can't believe i said yes! Well atleast the poor slaves will be ok.

Hopefully. I turned the light off, closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. **


	4. Not a chapter

Ahh!! Sorry everyone i know you hate these, but in my last chapter there was some spelling mistakes and the format was a little messed, sorry about that, my computer was being really crappy and messed up. Ill try and make sure the next chapter will be normal.

:P

- CMW


	5. New powers

Annette knocked on my door and came in. "Hello Lady Bella, it's time to wake up" Annette said smiling and opening the curtains. I expected a bright light to shine through the window but all i could

see was a cloudy, dark sky. I sat up and stretched. "Did you sleep well?" Annette asked while picking out an outfit for me. "Yes, thank you" i said and got out of bed. She came to me, holding a

dress. "Put this on and ill be waiting outside of your room" Annette said giving me the dress. Annette walked out of the room and shut the door. I undressed and slipped on the dress. I walked up to

the mirror and looked at my self. It was a blue dress, again it looked like something a princess would wear and it slightly sparkled. I opened my door to let Annette back in and she walked up to

my desk. She took a brush and started brushing my hair. This time she didn't do anything to it, she just let it flow down my back. She took a necklace, it was gold and it had a diamond in the

middle. Annette placed it around my neck. "Okay, you can go wash up" Annette said and i nodded. I headed for the bathroom. I came in and started brushing my teeth. I looked at the tooth brush

and it was made of gold. Is everything here made of gold? I finished and i came out, Annette was sitting on my, now made bed. "Okay lets go" Annette said and i followed her out the door. When i

came out, the two guards bowed and i just ignored them. I followed her down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was sitting down, looking beautiful and talking. When i came in they all

stopped talking and looked at me. I ignored them and sat down beside Jasper and Emmett was on the other side of me. Across from me, was sitting Rosalie. She smiled at me and i smiled back. I

looked at the end of the long table and King Carlisle was sitting there, then i looked at the other end and Esme was sitting there. "Hello Bella, did you sleep well?" Carlisle said in a kind voice. "Yes,

thank you" i said once again. Carlisle nodded and looked at Rosalie. Rosalie nodded at Carlisle and he smiled. "So will you let us train you today?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he smiled. "I knew

you would come around sooner or later" Carlisle said and smiled at me. Two maids came in with eggs again and they placed it on our plates. I ate some of the eggs and then drank my tea. After i

waited for everyone to finish their food Carlisle got up and looked at me. "We will begin now" Carlisle said kindly. I nodded, got up, and followed Carlisle with the rest of them following behind me.

He lead us outside, to the meadow. He stopped in the middle and looked at me. "Edward told me what you did yesterday, do you think you could do it again?" Carlisle asked. "I dont know, ill try" i

said. He nodded and everyone looked at me. Okay Bella, you can do it, just think. What did i do last time? I was very angry.. then i felt power in me and.. and i pushed it out.. maybe ill try that.

Whats something i can get angry over? I thought of all the poor slaves getting tortured and i felt like smashing something. I felt the power again, running through my body and i tried as hard as i

could to push it out. My legs were trembling and then i felt the power escaping my body and saw another blue flash. As i saw the blue flash i fell to the ground, weak again. I looked around and the

whole family was flat on the ground and couldnt move. "Bella! Let us go" Carlisle yelled. "How?" I yelled back. "Try relaxing" Carlisle said. Relaxing? Okay, maybe ill do the opposite and think of

something happy. I thought of home. I thought of Renee and her warm hugs. I felt my body relax and it felt like i was sucking the power back into my body. I closed my eyes and relaxed even

more. After about two minutes of complete silence i opened my eyes and saw everyone crowding around me with shocked faces. "Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked. "Yeah i'm fine" i

said. "Edward help Bella up" Carlisle said looking at Edward. Edward nodded at Carlisle and bent down to reach my hand. He pulled me up easily. When i stood up i felt my legs trembling again and

i fell forward into Edwards arms. He caught me and held me. His arms around me felt so right. I felt the connection between us again, pulling us together. When Edward noticed the connection he

gently pushed me away, his arms on my shoulders to keep me steady. I looked into his eyes and they were just as dark and feirce as yesterdays. "That was incredible Bella" Jasper said and

everyone else nodded except Edward. His hand still on my shoulders and his eyes looking at me. "Yes it is" Carlisle said still amazed. "I couldn't move at all, even when i tried as hard as i could"

Carlisle said. "I wonder if she has any other powers" Emmett said looking at Carlisle. Edward let go of me and i managed to stand up without falling. "Well we're going to have to find out" Carlisle

said looking at me and i nodded. "Bella, concentrate on something really hard" Carlisle said and i nodded. I picked out a beautiful flower that was infront of me and looked at it. I thought of the

flower and only the flower. I closed my eyes and I felt myself going into the flower, it was pulling me towards it and i felt light. I felt like i was on a cloud. I opened my eyes and saw everyone

looking around like i wasn't there. "Bella? Bella where are you?" Carlisle asked looking around. "Right here" i said and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and saw right through me. "I don't

see you" Carlisle said. Is it true? Can he really not see me? Did i turn invisible? I couldn't take it anymore and relaxed. I felt myself coming back. And i could feel the ground. Carlisle looked at me

shocked. "Amazing" Carlisle said. "Were going to have to work on those two, make you stronger so it wont be so hard to concentrate" Carlisle said and i nodded. "Well that enough for today, you

must be tired" Esme said and Carlisle nodded. We walked back in and Alice skipped beside me. "Theres a ball tomorrow night, you should come" Alice said. A ball? "I don't know, i dont do dancing,

plus ill be alone" I said. "Don't worry about that! This is a special ball, you have to come!" Alice said looking at me. "Fine" i said. "Yes! Thank you Bells! Ill come by tomorrow to do your hair and

pick out your dress! Its going to be so much fun!" Alice shrieked and skipped away. Oh joy. I decided to go back outside and get some fresh air. I came out and saw Edward riding a black horse

around the feild. Man, he was good. I sat on a bench and watched him. As he rode closer to me he saw me and had a surpirsed look on his face. He rode up right infront of me and looked down. I

looked at the horse and it was beautiful. I got up and started stroking the side of it. "Hes beautiful" i said. "Yes" Edward said still looking down at me. "He seems to like you" Edward said with a

slight smile on his face. "Want to ride him?" Edward asked. "I couldn't, i would kill myself" i said. "Don't worry" Edward said and jumped off. "Are you sure?" i asked. "Yeah, go for it" Edward said. I

nodded and started to climb the horse. I was half way up and i lost my balance and fell. Edward caught me and chuckled. "Here let me help you" Edward said and pushed me up on the

horse. "Thanks" i said. I looked down and i felt my eyes widen. "Did i mention i'm afraid of heights and things that i can fall off of" I said. Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" i nodded and

Edward slightly pushed the horse and it started walking slowly. I held on to the horse like my life depended on it. I heard Edward laughing. "Don't laugh at me! This thing is deadly" i said. "Yes, of

course its deadly" Edward said while chuckling. I rolled my eyes and relaxed a little bit. "What's the horses name?" i asked. "Stefan" Edward said, walking beside us. "What a nice name" i said while

petting the horse. Edward lead us across the meadow, then back. When we reached the entrance, i let go of the horse and looked down. Edward took both of my hands and helped me down. "That

was fun" i said and smiled. He nodded. I sat on the bench and so did Edward. We sat silently, admiring the horse. I glanced at Edward and he was looking at me. We stared at eachother. I couldn't

look away. I ripped my eyes away from his. "We better go back in, its almost time for dinner" i said and Edward nodded. We got up and Edward opened the door for me and we headed for the

dining room. When we came in me and Edward were the first ones there. We sat down and waited for the rest of them to come. After about 5 minutes everyone was there sitting and waiting for

food. One maid came in and placed a dish infront of me. It was chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. I looked around and no one had any food. "What about all of you?" I asked. "We have

something else for dinner" Emmett said while smiling. I nodded. Blood. I started eating my food and when i finished i excused myself from the dinner table and headed back to

my room. I came in and sat at my desk. I looked at the huge desk and found an old book. I looked at it and opened it. It had blank pages. I looked at the front once again and it was leather and it

had diamonds on the edges. Im guessing its a diary. I've always thought writing a diary is kind of weird, but ill try it. I found a pen and opened to the first page and started to write.

_June 8th, 2009_

Dear diary,  
King Carlisle and his royal family kidnapped me and brought me to his kingdom. He threw me in a dungeon with the other slaves.

Then he took me out and informed me about my grandfather and how he was a vampire. He threw me into my room and locked me.

The next day i found out i had a personal assistant. Her name is Annette. I like her. She helps me pick out my outfits and do my hair.

Then i had breakfast with them and started to freak out and i ran away. I ran into a village and behind a store, Edward followed me

and tried to take me back but i got really angry and exploded on him. That day i found out one of my powers. Then two men named

Ciaus and Marcus tried to take me but Edward killed them and took me back to the kingdom. I went to bed but i couldn't sleep so i

went out to get some fresh air and Rosalie followed me. She explained why Carlisle needs me so much and asked me to help

save the vampires and the witches, i agreed and then i walked back to my room and fell asleep. The next day, Annette helped me with

my outfit again we went down for breakfast. We all ate and then we went outside to the meadow to train me. I found out two new

powers. One of them is a force that pushes you down and doesn't let you move and the second one is that i can turn invisible.

After that Esme thought we should take a break and Alice said there was a ball tomorrow and i have to come. Then i went

back outside and Edward let me ride his horse. Edward is very handsome and hes a prince. Whenever we touch i feel a connection

and i know he feels it too, he just wont admit it. But I have to admit, i thought he was kind of a jerk at first, but now he seems really

sweet. Tomorrow Alice is coming and shes going to play Bella-Barbie and get me ready for the ball. Oh joy.

- Isabella Swan 

I put down my diary and thought of excuses that will hopefully get me out of going to the ball.


	6. A day with Edward

**Sorry everyone! It's been a while since i wrote anything.. i've been really busy. I'll try to write more often :)**

Bella's POV.

After a while of thinking up excuses to get me out of that stupid ball, I gave up; Alice was going to make me go to it anyways. I stood up, put on a night gown and climbed into bed. I turned off the light by my night stand and fell asleep.

I woke up when Annette knocked on my door and walked in. As she came in, she paused and looked at me. "Good morning, Lady Bella. Time for breakfast" Annette said, smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

I got up from bed, and saw that Annette was already in my closet looking at dresses.

"Do I really have to keep wearing dresses?" I asked.

Annette turned around and looked at me, as if I were crazy. "Of course, Lady Bella" Annette said.

I rolled my eyes.

Annette started looking in my closet again. "Aha!" Annette cried, grabbing a dress. "This, this will look great on you!" she said, flinging the dress at me.

I walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. It did look quite good on me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After I finished I walked out of the bathroom and saw Annette waiting for me with a chair and a brush. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair. She started brushing my hair, and when she finished she placed a diamond necklace  
around my neck.

"Okay, all finished Lady Bella! Now we must go, or we'll be late for breakfast."

I nodded.

We headed out the door and towards the dining room. I was still amazed at how large it was. I sat down between Rosalie and Jasper. I looked around at everyone and saw they were all smiling at me. I smiled in return and looked at my plate;  
it held eggs and sausage. I took my fork and knife and started cutting my sausage. I looked up, popping a piece into my mouth, and saw everyone was staring at me.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Esme.  
"Yes" I said, smiling at her.  
"Will we be training today?" I asked. I really don't feel like it today. It was silent for a moment and I saw Edward talking to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at me, then at Edward and he nodded.

"No, not today. We're going to be busy with the whole ball, and you need some rest" Carlisle said smiling.  
"Okay, thank you" I said and smiled back. Maybe the Cullens aren't so bad after all, I thought to myself.  
"So Bella, I've wanted to teach you how to ride a horse. Would you like to today?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I would love to" I said.  
Edward smiled and nodded. "We shall go after you're done eating" Edward said.  
I nodded and finished my breakfast.

After everyone was done eating, we excused ourselves from the table and headed outside. We came out into the gloomy weather and headed for a stable. There were about 7 horses and they were all very beautiful. I looked around a little more and found a beautiful white horse. I walked up to it and placed my fingers on her nose. Something touched my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked smiling, with my hand on my heart.  
"Not quite" Edward said and chuckled.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"So I see you've met Hannah" Edward said while stroking Hannah's back.  
I nodded and smiled. "She's beautiful" I said amazed.  
"Yes, she's quite something isn't she?" Edward said smiling at me.  
I blushed and nodded.  
"Would you like to ride her?" Edward asked.  
I agreed, smiling.

Edward opened the gate and lightly pulled her out. I stroked her back and she  
sneezed. I jumped back, a little scared. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, she won't eat you," Edward chuckled again. I rolled my  
eyes and laughed. I was half way up the horse when I lost my balance. I fell back into Edwards arms. Again. He laughed.

"Need some help?" Edward asked.  
"A little bit" I said and laughed.

Edward pushed me up. After I got settled, Edward started walking away.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled after him.  
"Calm down, I'm getting Stefan!" Edward yelled back and smiled.  
I nodded and waited for Edward to come back.

I looked for Edward and saw him coming towards me with Stefan. When they reached us, Edward jumped on Stefan and looked at me.  
"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me" Edward instructed. He started riding towards the forest and I followed him.

We were riding deep into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"You'll see," Edward said, smiling mysteriously.  
I nodded and smiled back at him.

We rode for about an hour when I looked towards ahead and saw a huge meadow with  
a water fall. It was beautiful. We continue towards it, until we came to a stop in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I said, shocked.  
"Yes, I know," Edward said smiling at me.

He jumped off his horse and walked to wards me. He offered me his hand and I grabbed it. I jumped off the horse and stared at the water fall. I glanced over at Edward to see he was taking off his shirt. I looked at him, shocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
Edward smiled at me. "Swimming" Edward said, taking off his pants. I stared shocked at the half naked man.  
"Come on it will be fun" Edward said. I looked at Edward, then the water fall and back at Edward.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.

Edward nodded and started running towards the water. What am I suppose to do? I panicked and tried to think of something  
quickly, but the image of Edward's half naked body kept interrupting. I decided to take off my dress revealing my undershirt and my underwear. I looked towards the water fall and saw Edward already in it waiting for me to

come.

I ran towards the water fall and jumped in. The water was cool, but nice. I shot up from under the water and smiled at Edward. He looked at me and smiled back. I didn't notice how close we were and how I was leaning forward. Our faces came closer and our lips touched. Edward quickly pulled away and I looked at him. His eyes were darker than usual and his face was like stone. I looked away and blushed. I saw that Edward was walking back towards the horses and he put his clothes back on. I followed him, mimicking his motions. I jumped on my horse, without his help, and we headed back towards the castle.

The journey there was silent.

When we got back, I jumped off my horse and Edward put her away.

"Edward, I-I," I began, stuttering.

Edward just walked away. I walked inside and headed for my room. What was I thinking? Kissing Edward? I am so stupid!

I jumped on my bed and burried my face into my pillow. When I heard a knock on my door, then I noticed that I had fallen asleep.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door to reveal Alice.  
"Time to get ready!" she shrieked.  
I had almost forgotten about the ball today. I sighed and  
nodded. Alice grabbed me and forced me into a chair. She stood in front of me, studying me.

"What shall we do with you?" Alice pondered aloud, holding a brush in her hand. She took a curler and began to curl my hair. Next, she started to put make-up on my face. When she was finished, she ran to my closet looking for a dress for me. I waited about 20 minutes until she came out with a dress.

"Put this on; it's perfect for you!" Alice cried, shoving me into the bathroom. I put on the dress and looked at myself; I looked beautiful. My hair flowed nicely down my back and it sparkled. I had pink lip gloss on and my  
face sparkled lightly. I walked out of my room and saw Alice smiling at me.

"You look gorgeous!" Alice said, smiling.  
"Thanks," I said and smiled back.

I watched Alice get ready and upon her completion, I followed her out the door and into the ball room.

**Review please =)**


End file.
